The Forgotten Stories
by MarthLover298
Summary: A new girl has come to Ouran and, the twins, borad, investigate. There's somethig otherwourldly about her. To bad they found that out the hard way. Further Sum inside. HikaxHaru KaoxOC, Better than you think.


**The Forgotten Stories of a Twin Without His Twin: BOREDOM LEADS TO HYSTARIA**

There are some things I cannot, swear not to tell, not even to my best and closest friend; my counter part; my mirror image; my twin brother: Hikaru Hitachiin . . . But there are some things that, if not shared, will drive you to the very depths of insanity. This is one of those things.

The day we helped the Shadow Queen; the day we met a true princess, was the day we twins were slowly but sharply driven apart.

In a good way though.

She showed me a world that is absolutely crazy. I was introduced to a dream prince and an angel; I shared a bath with sharks the size of my hand (I'm still mad at her for that) and ate with wizards and snake people, as well as saber tooth tigers. I was waited upon by living people made of clay and rode animals form ancient mythology.

I helped save a world.

So full of fantasy and creatures of fiction it's almost always in peril, yet at the same time, beautiful.

This is how it happened . . .

_By Kaoru Hitachiin_

"I'm bored," I complained.

"Well then go do something!"

"Like what?" My older twin, Hikaru, asked the struggling girl in disguise.

"I don't care as long as it doesn't involve me… Wait… Why are you in here? I'm changing! GET OUT!" Haruhi was behind a curtain in the Host Club's changing room, still trying to get out of a fairy costume my twin and I had forced her into a few minutes ago.

"We're your guards." we said in unison.

"In fact," said Hikaru, putting on his most evil grin. "Why don't we come in there so we can guard you better?" we started to tip-toe towards the curtain, but were stopped by the sincerity in her voice when she said: "You do, and I will personally make your life a living nightmare."

Her tone switched back to normal, "The guests have left, so no one will intrude. Just lock the door on your way _out_."

We ran out the door. Hikaru was pouting. I just smirked. Seeing Kayoya writing in his black notebook gave me an idea. If Kayoya knew as much as he said he did, then he was bound to have some information that we could use to relieve the boredom. Turning towards my bro I asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Duh."

We slinked over to where Kayoya sat. Noticing our approach, the Shadow King (or should I say Queen?), looked up, his glasses flashing dangerously. Ignoring this, I asked, "Hey Kayoya-simpi, got anything good we can use?"

"Go away. I'm busy calculating the cost of our Idiot King's latest harebrained idea."

Expecting this I sang playfully, "OK. I guess we'll just have to show Hunny-simpi where the secret stash of cake is~."

Kayoya's face idmedently paled. You could almost see the calculations and cost ringing through his head. He sighed. "Fine. I'll give you something to play with if you do something in return."

"Like what?" Hikaru asked.

"You two get me some information." He said.

"Sounds simple enough." We agreed. "So what do you got?"

Kayoya turned a few pages in his book, "There is a new girl at school who has been here for a week or so. Her name is Aora Darkri. She's in your class and is the only girl in Ouran who hasn't been to our club yet. I have no other information on her except for appearance." he turned a few more pages in the book. "She has pale skin and red eyes. I would consider her an Albino if not for her long, dark brown hair."

"Oh, you mean Anti-Rapunzel!" I exclaimed. Both Kayoya and Hikaru raised an eyebrow. I blushed, I hadn't meant to say that out loud, and explained: "I was bored and happened to notice her reading. I thought she kinda looked like Rapunzel because of her hair, but it was too dark and, of course, her eyes were red, not blue."

"How would you know what color her eyes were if she was reading as you said?" Kayoya asked.

"Well . . . she looked up at me . . . then, uh . . . _ran away . . ." _I muttered, embarrassed.

"Wow, your ugly enough to make a girl run!" my twin snickered. "No wonder she hasn't come to the club!"

"By those terms you're just as ugly as your brother." The Queen stated coolly.

"Thank you Kayoya. At least someone's on my side." I pouted then continued, turning towards the Queen who was writing in his black notebook. They would have to steal that some time. "What do you need?"

The Queen silently gave me a paper then walked away. With Hikaru leaning over my shoulder I skimmed through the list:

_Needed information on Aora Darkri:_

_How she got into Ouran High_

_Family Company(s)_

_Parents and/or siblings_

_Current residence as well as any other places she has lived before_

_Measurements (height, weight, ect.)_

_Friends and connections_

_Personality_

_Any other useful information possible_

After I finished reading, Hikaru said, "The 1st, 7th, and 8th should be easy, but we will probably need to get her to trust us a little for the measurements."

"We could just say that we need a model for some new close we're making." I contemplated, already doodling designs on the list.

"Or we could kidnap her, force all the information out, induce her to amnesia, and have her back in school before the last bell rings!" Hikaru exclaimed.

". . ."

". . . . . . . ."

"How much coffee have you had today?"

"None actually."

I stared at him hard. He stared back.

"Fine… I've had 5 large cappuccinos with chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream." He sighed. Sometimes I wonder how he's the older twin.

"Let's just find her and _ask _her." I got up and walked to the door. Hikaru wrapped his arm around me, "Just don't scare her with your face again."

I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders in return "She won't be able to tell us apart anyways."

We walked into the empty classroom. I glanced around and, hearing laughter, walked towards the back. Sitting on the floor, surrounded by paper and colored pencils, were 2 girls; or at least, 1 girl and one Haruhi. Hikaru pounced on Haruhi, knocking her to the floor. Haruhi pushed him away and gave an apologetic glance at the unknown girl, then glared at me "can you never leave me alone?"

I just shrugged as my twin suffocated the poor disguised girl in a bear hug. Suddenly, he went limp, snoring loudly, and curled up on Haurhi's lap. She stared down at him as though he were carrying the Black Plague. She looked back up at me. I was leaning against a wall, trying not to laugh.

"What's _wrong_ with him?"

I shrugged innocently, "5 large cups of coffee, plus a little something I added to his Dr. Pepper."

"Well I'm going to go splash some cold water on his face." She sighed and picked up her papers, shoving them into a backpack. "Sorry about this Aora. We'll have to finish the picture tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday remember. We can meet at the library though."

"How is 12:00?" Haruhi got up.

"Great! I'll bring the supplies."

Haruhi nodded and walked out the door with my brother sliding behind her.

I turned to face the girl who was still sitting on the floor, gathering and stacking papers neatly. "So you're Anti-Ra . . . I mean, Aora?" She looked different than the last time I saw her. Where she had worn her hair loose last time, she now had it in a low ponytail that was braided at the end; and where she had worn a purple version of the female Ouran uniform, she now wore a red tank-top decorated with black butterflies and stylish dark black, boot cut jeans. Her bangs still covered her right eye though.

"Yeah; and your Kaoru right?" Aora didn't even look up from organizing the papers.

"H-how did you tell?" I was shocked. Not even the King could tell us apart, but there she was, a girl he only just met. Maybe it was just a girl thing . . . No. If it were that, the guest would be able to tell . . . Maybe . . .

"I'm not stupid dude. Haruhi just dragged Hikaru out the door so you're the only one left." She rolled her eyes then softened a bit. "You and your brother look a lot alike, almost _too _much alike, but there are some tiny differences."

"Like what?" I could swear Hikaru and I were perfect mirror images on the outside.

"Well, let's see . . ." she thought for a moment then said: "Your brother is darker and harder. You're softer, lighter."

"What?"

She giggled a bit, the noise sounding like falling rain. "Yeah, I didn't think you would understand it that way."

I pouted, making the puppy eyes I had seen Hunny use a million times, "Is that an insult to my smartness?"

This time she laughed full out. "Your face! I have to get a picture. It's too good!" there was a sudden flash and I had to blink a few times to clear my vision of the dancing black dots. When I could see, Aora had gone back to picking up her papers, the offending camera resting around her neck. I lashed out to snatch it.

My hands grabbed her shirt instead. I blushed and tried to let go, opened my mouth to explain, but before I could say a word she painfully wrenched my head up by my hair. I yelped. Gone were the ruby eyes that had sparkled with laughter a few seconds ago; they had been replaced with hard orbs of bloody ice. Aora growled and used her other hand to rip mine out of the cloth, her long nails scratching the tender flesh on the bottom of my wrist. She shoved me at the wall then grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

I sat at the base of the wall, dazed. What just happened? I got up, rubbing the bump where my head had collided with the plaster and looking at the cut on my wrist. It was deeper then I had thought, blood already running down my arm in slow drips. Taking of my jacket, I wrapped it around the cut, pressing firmly. Better to have stains then to faint from blood loss. I grabbed my own bag, starting towards the door. Then I noticed something: a small corner of paper sticking out from under a desk. I leaned down and picked it up, studying it closely.

It was picture of a young blue haired boy. He was staring off a something that I couldn't see with a sad look. He appeared to be 12 to 13 with noble features, even wearing a small crown (or tiara maybe?) on his head. The boy wore black armor with interknit gold trimming, most of it hidden by the dark blue cloak that fell over his shoulders like water, held on by a deep red brooch. Under the armor and cloak I could just make out a teal shirt with rolled up sleeves. The picture was a close up of the boys head and shoulders, so I could only imagine the rest of his outfit. Looking closer, I noticed writing on the page border ranging from ancient Egyptian highroglyph's to modern Japanese as well as many other scripts that I couldn't place.

What should I do with it? It was obviously Aora's; I had seen Haruhi draw, there was no way she could have done this. If I where Hikaru, I would hold it hostage, maybe make her give us the information we needed in exchange for the picture. _Or _I could go find her and return it free of charge. Maybe she would forgive me for whatever it was I did to make her mad and spill on her own free will. Hey, it could happen. I started to put the picture in the bag when I felt something that wasn't right. I slowly pulled out a spiral notebook covered in swirling black flowers. Not mine. I groaned and fell back into a chair. Great, not only had she left her picture but we had switched bags. At least he could tell Kayoya that the subject of interest was an artist.

I picked up Aora's bag and walked slowly out of the classroom, heading back to Music Room 3. As I walked down the hallway I heard something: singing. It was melancholy and smooth, almost trance like. Following the noise, I walked into the courtyard.

I froze. Aora sat on the ground a few feet away with her eye's closed and her back against the trunk of a cherry tree. She was singing softly and hugging my backpack close to her chest. Now that I was closer I could hear the soft words escaping her lips:

"_Silver moon shining in the sky, _

_Soon brother sun shall rise…_

_Earth so strong, let your flowers grow, _

_For soon the sun shall rise…_

_My little child plays in the woods…_

_Fathers gone, how could he know?_

_Still so young, yet ready to face the world…_

_My young child, how could he know?_

_Water trickling to and fro,_

_Did you tell him?_

_I must know…_

_North wind whispering though the trees,_

_Did you tell him?_

_I must know…_

_The candle flickers,_

_Soon sister moon shall rise…_

_My young child,_

_Sobbing in the rain…_

_My young child,_

_Kneeling by the grave…_

_The moon holds secrets none should know…_

_Silver light, where did the joy go?_

_A new dawn comes,_

_My child cries in the woods,_

_Father's gone…_

_Now he knows…_

_Still so young, yet ready to face the world…"_

I took a step towards her carefully. As soon as my foot hit the ground her eye snapped open and stared into mine like a deer in the headlights. We stayed that way for a few moments . . . just staring at each other. She jumped up suddenly, making me flinch and back away. She held out the bag, waiting.

Slowly, I traded the bags and backed away again.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, then walked into a shadow, disappearing.

I smiled slightly and reached into the bag, pulling out a small piece of paper. On it were the same glyphs that bordered the picture of the blue haired boy, but this time they surrounded an image of two sprouts growing from an egg, intertwining.

If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there would be more HikaHaru

I only own Aora


End file.
